First Meetings
by aideku7
Summary: Cross posted from A03: pairing: AiDeku / Eraserdeku / Aizawa Shouta x Midoriya Izuku. Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Different First Meeting, Oneshot, Fluffy, Teacher x Student. No TWs applicable. First part of a series: Handsy. Don't like don't read pls!


Pairing: aideku / eraserdeku /Aizawa Shouta x Midoriya Izuku

* * *

Hello! I'm new to the Aideku fandom. This is my first fanfic for this pairing that I'm reuploading here from A03.

That said, I do not condone such relationships in real life, or even in the anime/manga! They are extremely TOXIC and PROBLEMATIC and anyone should NOT follow their example, whether it is a teacher/student relationship or with such a large age gap!

Disclaimer: No character/canon plot belongs to me.

English is not my first language~

...

* * *

Midoriya Inko was worried when she read her newborn son's arm.

Whoever Aizawa Shouta was, if he was really his homeroom teacher, they would not only have to face moral and legal issues like the age gap and their relationship as sensei-gakusei, but also his soulmate seemed rather...cold and strict. She hoped Aizawa would be a co-worker that Izuku had bumped into accidentally. The thought of Izuku as a teacher made her smile.

However, she got bigger things to worry about as the doctor diagnosed her little baby boy as quirkless. She watched helplessly as Izuku convinced himself that he was worthless, and that even his soulmate won't like him (that she constantly opposed). She watched Izuku throw himself into religiously watching every single video of Pro-heroes, meticulously making notes and replaying his favourite heroes, All Might and Eraserhead.

Even then, she did not know what to say to comfort her son. So she did her best to support him physically, buying him whatever merchandise she came across that she could afford and making him the best food she could make. Things she was good at.

* * *

Izuku loved his mom, and it tore at him to see himself putting so much pressure on his mom that made her stress-eat and physically show how exhausted she was. He drove to become better, but achieving his dreams to become a pro-hero looked like a wall impossible to climb on without a quirk.

There was some sick hope inside him everytime he watched All Might emerge from underneath the rubble, announcing to the world that everything would be fine, because he was here. Izuku wanted that. He wanted to save people. He wanted to be a hero.

He did not give up hope. If Eraserhead didn't have to rely on his quirk to become a pro-hero, he didn't have to either.

* * *

(He should mention his obsession with Eraserhead. He didn't know what it was about the tired underground hero, but he really wanted to talk to him. He wanted to talk to him and take care of him, swaddle him in blankets or wash his hair. Something he figured was creepy, so he never told anyone about it.

But he didn't hesitate to buy the only Eraserhead merchandise, an insanely overpriced hoodie with Eraserhead's hero costume design. It was his personal treasure.

Sometimes he wanted to become a Pro Hero just to meet Eraserhead.)

* * *

He did not give up, and soon it brought him to All Might, and for the first time he thought, maybe he wasn't just useless, quirkless Deku.

He liked how his mother's eyes lit up when he handed her his new meal plan and narrated about his meeting with All Might. All Might accompanied him home to dinner, and Izuku saw the excitement in his mother's eyes when she cooked for someone other than her family again.

All Might explained what he could of passing down his quirk to Izuku, and both of them saw that Inko could not understand most part of it, but she gave her blessings and told All Might to take care of her child. She looked skeptical, but more supportive, and Izuku felt breathless watching her hunched up shoulders turn straight, free of the burden she's carrying for years.

Was the burden… him?

* * *

Izuku lets himself enjoy the moment. He eats and sleeps, and studies and trains, and he is stuck in an endless cycle of wearing himself out. He's excited, with renewed enthusiasm and a goal in mind, feeling useful and not a burden anymore.

He reads the words on his arms, again and again until he could recite them in his sleep. Kacchan was wrong. He's going to meet his soulmate soon, he knows this in his heart somehow, and he's going to prove Kacchan wrong. He's going to show his soulmate how worthy he is, how hardworking and ambitious and not-a-burden he will be. He wants his soulmate to love him, and he knows he will love them no matter what.

He kisses the name on his wrist.

Shouta Aizawa.

He feels too excited to sleep.

* * *

In a world where people are born with the name of their soulmate and the first thing they'd say to them on their arm, Aizawa Shouta came with the name Izuku Midoriya on his right wrist, and a wall of text on his left arm. Which included his apparent quirk and his status as an underground pro-hero. Something his parents would always show off.

Growing up, he had felt sad that he wouldn't meet Izuku until he was well over an adult, but he was determined to meet as soon as possible. As soon as his quirk manifested, he had thrown himself into the hero career, training as hard as his body would allow. After all, if he became a pro-hero earlier, he would gain Izuku's attention earlier, and that would drive them to meet earlier too, wouldn't it? He couldn't wait to show Izuku to his Okaa-san and Otou-san.

Then, his parents died. Aizawa hated anything to do with them, and hid his soulmarks with dark bands and long sleeves.

* * *

Getting into the U.A. was not easy with his quirk, but the years of physical training he had put into himself carried him into class 1-A, where he met his first true friend, Hizashi. They even dated for a short while. The loud blond would often joke about how he had his career written out already. Shouta knew even without the mark he would had pushed himself into hero-business, but the mark did do a good job of steering him into becoming a pro-hero.

Hizashi and he stayed friends, and helped each other with work and their emotions. He didn't dislike his soulmate anymore, but he wasn't interested either. He snapped the dark band he'd been wearing for years, dropping it in the trash can.

By the time they had to pick names, Eraserhead was ready.

* * *

For a few years his life was a jumble of patrolling, battling villains, and getting injured. Before long he had moved out of the house he and Hizashi had rented, and had an apartment of his own. He fed cats outside. He got into teaching despicable little school kids with Hizashi.

Somewhere along the way he had stopped caring about his soulmate.

* * *

And then Hizashi came bounding on to him, screaming about seeing his soulmate on the entrance exam. They watched Midoriya Izuku run around helplessly, and wreck his own body over the pretense of rescuing a girl, to the horror of Mic and Eraserhead's ringing ears. Shouta sighed in relief when the boy placed 7th on the exam. He was definitely… unique. Probably bothersome too.

"Whatever dudes, who cares!? I've taken a liking to him!" Mic demonstrated after the results came out, "He made me throw my hands up and go 'YEEAAAH'! It's unfair, Shouta! Why do you get the awesomest soulmates?!"

"He might not even be my Midoriya Izuku," Shouta says slowly. He remembers thinking, ' Jeez, what an annoying guy. '

He doesn't remember if it was about Hizashi or Izuku.

* * *

Then on his first day as the Homeroom teacher of Class 1-A of a completely new batch he waited outside for the annoying kids to stop gossiping, he saw the boy with fluffy green hair and an average looking face. His soulmate. Allegedly.

"Go somewhere else if you want to play at being friends. This is the Hero Course." He started, his eyes on the greenette. The boy had the likeness of a cat. He really wanted to pet him. "Okay, it took 8 seconds before you were quiet. Time is limited. You kids are not rational enough. I'm your homeroom teacher, Shouta Aizawa."

They were quiet for a few moments, while the boy's eyes widened, "H-haaaa- you are the underground pro-hero, Eraserhead! Your quirk is erasure, the ability to nullify anyone's Quirk by looking at them, sugoi!" The boy bunched up his hands as he continued stumbling over his words. Aizawa's eyes widened as he recognised the words he's been memorizing since he was two, "B-but mutation-class quirks are immune to erasure a-and your quirk deactivates if you blink o-or uhhh if your line of sight is obstructed, so you rely on your capture weapons an-and expert physical hand-to-hand and close quarter combat-"

Aizawa put his hands on the boy's mouth, shutting him up effectively.

"Okay, that's enough mumbling," He said, smiling slightly as the name fell naturally from his tongue, "Izuku Midoriya."

* * *

...

I hope you liked it!

I'm currently writing a series on this AU on A03 and it'll take me some time to upload it here~

Find me on A03, Tum/blr and Twit/ter as aideku7

Please leave a comment! comments make my day and spur me to work faster~~

Cont: Aizawa likes petting Izuku's soft, fluffy hair. Izuku likes to get his hair petted~


End file.
